Batman: Arkham Knight (2015)
Batman: Arkham Knight is an action-adventure video game developed by Rocksteady Studios and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One video game consoles, and Microsoft Windows. Based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, it is the successor to the 2013 video game Batman: Arkham Origins, the fourth main game in the Batman: Arkham series, and concluding chapter of the Rocksteady Arkham games. Batman: Arkham Knight was released worldwide on June 23, 2015. Voice Over & Mocap Talent *Carlos Alazraqui *Laura Bailey *Troy Baker - Arkham Knight/Red Hood/Jason Todd, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Jonathan Banks - Commissioner James Gordon *JB Blanc - Chief Raymond Underhill, Harley Thugs, Officer Anderson, Officer Thraves, Sergeant Badowsky *Brian Bloom - Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Steve Blum - Killer Croc (DLC), Militia *Dave Boat - Officer Owens *Julianne Buescher *Tom Choi *Lenny Citrano *Taylor Clarke-Hill *Tom Clarke-Hill *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne, Hush/Thomas Elliot *Michael Cornachia *Chris Cox *Sarah Cravens *Kat Cressida - Officer Leal-Bolea *Jon Curry *Brian T. Delaney *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Robin Atkin Downes - Harley Thugs, Joker Thug, Officer Hargrave *Jake Eberle - BPD Officers, Officer Gay, Sergeant Armstrong. Sergeant Ginn *Mark Engelhart *Dave Fennoy - Lucius Fox *Keith Ferguson *Robert Firth *Dave Fouquette *Crispin Freeman - Firefly/Garfield Lynns *Chris Fries *Ashley Greene - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Grey Griffin - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Garrick Hagon - Henry Adams *Mark Hamill - Joker *Michael Hawley *James Horan - Jack Ryder *Phil Idrissi *Danny Jacobs *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Jules De Jongh *Andrew Kishino - Penguin Thugs, Thugs *Daryl Kurylo *Lex Lang - Officer Deaves, Officer Doyle, Officer Kevern, Officer Styles *Misty Lee *Loren Lester - Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom *Jonathan Lipow - Criminals, Henchmen *Megan Maczko *Colin McFarlane *Matt Mercer - Robin/Tim Drake *Jim Meskimen - Officer JT Wicker *Dave Mitchell *John Noble - The Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *Nolan North - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Liam O'Brian - Adam Brewer, BPD Officers, Officer Clarysse, Officer Cottell, Officer Fitzgerald, Officer Hussein, Officer Katz *Paul Parducci *Rick Pasqualone *Khary Payton - Azrael *Scott Porter - Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Phil Proctor - Simon Stagg *Sam Riegel - Hostage, Officer Beauchamp, Officer Hutch, Officer DeRogatis, Officer Welch *Mark Rolston - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Michael Rosenbaum - Johnny Charisma *Salli Saffioti - Officer Groszek *Dwight Schultz - Professor Pyg/Lazlo Valentin *Patrick Seitz - Militia Brutes *Kerry Shale *Duane Shephard - Aaron Cash *Keith Silverstein - Lex Luthor *Isaac Singleton - Albert King *Andre Sogliuzzo - Firefighters, Harley Thugs, Joker Thugs *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Keith Szarabajka - Firefighter, The Order *Fred Tatasciore *Courtenay Taylor - Officer Hanrahan *Mitch Urban *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Oliver Vaquer *Jim Ward - Firefighter, Hostage, Officer Williams, Sergeant Denning, Sergeant McAllister *Rick Wasserman *Scott Whyte *Travis Willingham - Thugs *Wally Wingert - The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Dave Wittenberg - BPD Officers, Officer Denheen, Officer Lynch *Jimmie Wood *Marc Worden - Deacon Blackfire *Glenn Wrage Batgirl: A Matter of Family Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: July 14, 2015) *André Sogliuzzo - Joker Thug *Andrew Kishino - Joker Thug *Ashley Greene - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *JB Blanc - Edward Burke *Jim Ward - Hostage *Jonathan Banks - Commissioner James Gordon *Mark Hamill - The Joker *Matthew Mercer - Robin/Tim Drake *Nolan North - Hostage *Robin Atkin Downes - Joker Thug *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel Gotham City Stories Voice Cast (Uncredited) 'GCPD Lockdown (Released: September 2015)' *Dave Fennoy - Lucius Fox *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. - Aaron Cash *James Horan - Thugs *Matthew Scott Porter - Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Nolan North - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Travis Willingham - Thugs 'Catwoman's Revenge (Released: November 2015)' *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. - Aaron Cash *Grey Griffin - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Travis Willingham - Thugs *Wally Wingert - Riddler/Edward Nigma 'A Flip of a Coin (Released: November 2015)' *Ashley Greene - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Matthew Mercer - Robin/Tim Drake *Travis Willingham - Thugs *Troy Baker - Two-Face/Harvey Dent The Season of Infamy Voice Cast (Uncredited) 'Wonderland (Released: December 2015)' *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. - Aaron Cash *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Liam O'Brien - Officer Katz *Peter MacNicol - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Sam Riegel - Officer Hutch 'Beneath the Surface (Released: December 2015)' *Dee Bradley Baker - Prisoners *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. - Aaron Cash *JB Blanc - Guard, Prison Officer Riley *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Liam O'Brien - Guard, Prison Officer Burfitt *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Matthew Scott Porter - Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Sam Riegel - Guard, Prison Officer Griscelli *Steve Blum - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Travis Willingham - Prisoners *William Salyers - Warden Ranken 'In From the Cold (Released: December 2015)' *Andrew Kishino - Militia *Cissy Jones - Nora Fries *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. - Aaron Cash *Fred Tatasciore - Militia *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Maurice LaMarche - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Steve Blum - Militia 'Shadow War (Released: December 2015)' *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. - Aaron Cash *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Travis Willingham - Initiate Category:Video Games Category:2015 Video Games